


Won't Say I'm In Love.

by SonnyDisposition



Series: RemRom Pure Fluff AU [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 12:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21428458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonnyDisposition/pseuds/SonnyDisposition
Summary: Writing Request from tumblr.Remus always tells the truth, is always honest, and cannot lie. With Deceit's help, he's learned tricks to twist his gift, to tell parts of the truth that draw attention away from what he's trying to hide, or explain the truth in such a way that it sounds too strange to be real. But Roman's always had a knack for asking just the right questions to back Remus into a corner... the real question is, does Roman really want to know the truth? - Demented-DukeySo I kinda didn't really.... stick with the tone of this ask super well I find? I kinda just started writing and this came out?Also prequel to ‘Bonding Time’
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: RemRom Pure Fluff AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551070
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	Won't Say I'm In Love.

Roman liked to think he knew most things about his brother, they were the same person in the beginning after all.

Even between The Split and the years after that of not communicating he could still predict Remus pretty well, not one hundred percent of the time but some things never changed and he knows for a fact that Remus can't lie.

Now that Thomas and the others acknowledged Remus, he's been coming around the commons a lot more to just lounge around, everyone got used to his presence after a while and although he can still scare Patton or unsettle Virgil, he's not all that bad to be around most cases.

He and Roman too have started to get along again like they used to, spending more time with each other, more than Roman thought he could handle, it's been fun having his brother back.

So when Remus starts to act weird (well weird for Remus that is) and starts to dodge topics of conversation in a clearly obvious way Roman is understandably confused.

What is Remus hiding?

Well it shouldn't be hard to find out, he's kinda used to getting things out of Remus pretty easily, this isn't any different right?

Right.

~ ~ ~

Roman is on to him. He'd prefer Roman to be _on him_.

Wait, that's the issue here! There's just so many conversations about romance and feelings you can avoid with completely random topics without the other person getting suspicious, even for Remus!

The first time he noticed that he did this was a shock to him.

The group was discussing Thomas' feelings on this particularly _charming_ fellow and his mind went right to Roman when they described this guy as 'charming' instead of the actual person of topic.

He stood up abruptly not having control over the action, the thought itself wasn't strange for him to have, he always has these types of thoughts for the others, some were sweet like this and some were more raunchy, he gets them with everyone Roman included. It just came with the the title of 'Intrusive Thoughts'.

The feelings that came with the thought however was different.

Everyone started to stare at him when he didn't say anything.

“Remus, you Gucci bro?” Roman had to be the one to ask.

He can't lie, so avoiding the question should be his course of action.

“Have you ever wondered what it would be like to shove your hand in an angry hornets nest?”

Yeesh, that was not his best distraction question.

“Most likely not pleasant” Logan says.

“Yep! Aaaaaaanyways I'vegotathingtodo byeeeee” and he sinks out to go think on this new development.

It was a couple days after the first occurrence happened Roman seeks him out, out of concern. He wanted to know if 'the thing he needed to do' was to actually stick his hand in a hornets nest, cause he was worried that Remus would hurt himself and damn did that not help him one bit but at least he didn't have to lie to ease Roman's thoughts this time.

“Nope, just other things you definitely don't wanna know about!” he answered, Roman did look sceptical but he let it go.

Thank fuck.

“You didn't finish the conversation with us the other night, did you have any thoughts on it?” He just haaad to ask about that.

Fuck. Think fast.

“I wasn't properly listening to everything, okay bye!” He rushes out and sinks down leaving Roman standing there confused.

And this cycle of avoiding topics and diverting attention away from himself becomes a constant annoyance for Remus, why did Roman have to be the romantic side? It was hard to keep a conversation going with him that didn't have an inkling of romance somehow in it.

He needs help it's been a few months, he's tired of it.

So he goes to Deceit.

“I have a problem” Remus says as he pops into Dee's room.

Deceit rolls his eyes “oh yes, of course come right in Remus, oh no, no need to knock or anything.”

“Shut up, you don't mind” Remus waves his hand around.

Deceit looks at him with an eyebrow raised, putting the snake in his hands on to his shoulders to rest there instead.

“Your problem Remus?” He asks.

“I need to learn how to bend the truth better! I keep just blurting things out and avoiding topics all together someone is bound to connect the dots sooner or later!” Remus says in one breath.

“I definitely_ don't_ need any context for all that word vomit at all.”

“Heh, word vomit, that's a funny image.”

“Remus, please don't keep on topic here.”

“Right okay! I love Roman” Remus says bluntly, Dee doesn't have the reaction he's expecting.

“Well he isn't your brother and you _totally_ haven't been spending a lot of time together again, it should be _so hard to tell him_.”

Ah, he misunderstood.

Remus whines, striding up to Dee and squishing his cheeks in between his hands.

“No Deeeeeeeee, you don't understand!” He says getting nose to nose with Deceit “I think-”

“Oh that's not dangerous at all.” Dee says, Remus shoves a finger on Deceits lips.

“Shhshshhshh._ I think_ I'm _in love_ with Roman.”

“Oh” Deceit replies “you definitely don't need my help.”

~ ~ ~

Roman is going to get to the bottom of this, his brother is acting stranger than usual and he wants answers, so he needs to think.

When did this first start?

It could have been when they were talking about Thomas' crush a few months ago, although that wasn't too weird right?

Come to think about it when he went to ask Remus if he was alright he brushed Roman off there too, when he asked about the crush conversation.

Okay, what other instances did he act weird in?

The time it was Romans turn to cook and he asked Remus to taste what he was making, so he put the spoon to Remus' lips for him to try it and Remus went oddly still and robotically opened his mouth, but ending up not actually tasting it cause he spit it out everywhere before yelling 'Good!' and sinking out, once again leaving Roman confused.

There was another instance where Remus was just doing something that made him filthy, his face had only one smudge on it though so Roman just automatically wiped it off with his kerchief out of kindness, even though he knows Remus doesn't care if he's dirty. Remus froze there too when Roman came close to him to touch his face, he collected himself faster that time though.

“You know I don't mind being _dirty_ Ro” and then he choked like he didn't believe he just said that, Roman thought nothing of the remark until Remus became a spluttering mess over it.

A lot more interactions like that ended similarly, he can't put a finger on as to why.

Maybe he needs outside help for this, some logical thinking might help.

So he goes to find Logan, it's not that hard he and Patton are sitting in the commons.

Patton watching cartoons as Logan does a puzzle.

Patton might be great help with this conversation too actually.

“Hey guys I have an issue.”

Patton immediately pauses the cartoon and Logan hums in acknowledgement.

“Remus is acting weird... for Remus that is and I need another perspective.”

Logan stops his puzzle making “I have noticed in some instances that he has seemed off from his usual weirdness.”

“Maybe he just has something on his mind kiddo, try talking to him about it” Patton suggests.

“I do think that can be a factor, however Remus has never shown to be one to keep his thoughts to himself before” Logan says.

“Hmm that's true” Patton agrees.

“Tell us more about this, how often does it happen and the context of each scenario, we might be able to find a pattern” Logan says.

Roman thinks, he tells them when he first actually noticed and when he thinks it started, the cooking thing and then the dirt thing with the innuendo that he was shocked over and a few more times after that.

“So what do they all have in common?” Roman asks.

“It seems it only happens when you get too close to him or when romantic topics are being discussed. Logically it would seem that he's uncomfortable with such topics and close proximity.”

Since when does any of those things make Remus uncomfortable? He's the king of making situations uncomfortable, not the other way around.

“I don't think that's entirely what's wrong, I think it's more feelingsy than that” Patton tacks on.

“What does even mean?” Roman whines.

“Maybe he has a crush on someone and doesn't know how to deal with it so all romantic type things make him flustered?” Patton says.

A crush? On who? Does he want to know who? Why does he feel _sad_ at that thought?

“Thanks guys, I'm gonna go think” he sinks down into his room.

He's pacing, he needs to speak to Remus, he needs to know about his behaviour.

But he's...scared.

Not of Remus himself, but of what he'll say.

The others have their theories, he has his. He doesn't know if he wants it to be confirmed or denied though.

Why is the thought of it being denied make him feel bad?

He has to know.

Doesn't he?

He steels his nerves, buckles himself up and marches right to his brothers door.

And loses the nerve once he's about to knock.

What if he doesn't like the answer?

What if he likes it too much?

Wait, what...

The door opens before he can contemplate turning back and Roman shrieks in panic, Remus flails his arms around as he falls backwards on his ass.

They stare at each other for a few long seconds.

Roman composes himself, he came here for a reason!

He holds his hand out to his brother, “want some help up?” He asks, Remus just continues to stare. Alright then, Roman retracts his hand.

“I want to talk to you about something that's been plaguing my thoughts” Roman begins, Remus is still oddly quiet so he continues on “I feel like there's something going on, with us” he says and watches Remus' eyes widen “I just wanted to know your feelings on-”

“I think I'm in love with you” Remus blurts.

Roman's brain short circuits.

“I, you... you.. I, _what?_” Roman eloquently stutters while blinking rapidly.

Well, that's kind of what he was here for no? But he wasn't expecting declarations of love, he was more expecting a small infatuation that was spurred on by intrusive thoughts, not.... not love.

Remus bolts up onto his feet and slams the door in Romans face.

~ ~ ~

_Well that could have gone better!_ What was he thinking? All of his hard work that he's done with Dee about talking in loopholes instead of weird distractions all for nought! Cause apparently one sign of the others _obviously not there affection_, he goes and confesses love!?

What the actual and whole fuck Remus!

Oh, damn he slammed the door in his face!

Welp time to never show up anywhere, ever.

Roman is never going to want to talk to him again, it's going to be like The Spit, he's going to be alone again.

All because he couldn't keep his damned mouth shut.

He bangs his head on his door multiple times.

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

A soft knock comes from the other side of the door after a particularly harsh head bang into the wood.

Remus freezes.

It could be Dee... Hopefully Roman hasn't been standing out there this entire time.

He opens the door wide and immediately slams it closed again.

Fuck, stop doing that to him!

“Remus, please open the door” Roman pleas softly.

“You wish!” Remus yells back.

'You wish'? Remus what? C'mon man.

Roman lets out a small chuckle. “Hm, can you grant my wish then?” he asks.

What the fuck, this can not be happening right now, he must be dreaming right?

He summons a hammer and hits his hand with it, he feels the pain.

Nope definitely awake.

“Are you alright?” He hears Roman's concerned shuffle, he knows Roman well enough that he knows that Roman is just itching to burst into the room and help whatever is wrong.

Remus opens the door slowly, peeking his head out of the small opening.

“Maybe, you get three ya'know.”

Roman has a small comforting smile on his face, it makes Remus open the door fully.

“Even after you just granted this one?” Roman asks.

Remus smiles wide, “well the first one is always a freebie, keeps 'em comin back for more.”

“How generous of you.”

“Oh definitely, you also get a complementary still beating heart as an added bonus.”

Roman snickers with the cutest smirk.

“I'm sure I do. Can I come in?”

Is this actually happening? Is this for fucking real right now?

Remus hops out of the doorway to let Roman through and slams the door for a third time.


End file.
